A medley of Drabbles
by Queenofinsanity
Summary: Loosely written in the same universe, but pretty much just random songfics. Enjoy! Chapter 14 just in!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: All right, my lovies! Instead of the much anticipated next chapter to KotOR my way, I present you with these songfics. I can't remember the order in which I wrote them a few weeks back, but I hope you enjoy them. They were quite fun to write! Please read them and review!

_Revan, why couldn't you have stayed calm for **once**, instead of flying off the handle?_

Revan turned from her suitcase to find Bastila standing in the doorway of their shared room. She smiled ruefully.

_I hope you're happy_

_I hope you're happy now. _

_I hope you're happy how _

_You've hurt your cause forever _

_I hope you think you're **clever**._

Bastila's face had an uncharacteristic ugliness to it as she spoke. "You've done no one any favors, you know. They offered you a position on the council! If you'd just taken it, you might have won them over in the end. Then the Republic would have the whole order fighting for them, instead of a ragtag team of renegade jedi." She spat the last bit as if it were poison. "But you had to have it all your own way."

Revan's eyes narrowed.

_I hope **You're** happy_

_I hope you're happy too_

_I hope you're **Proud** how you_

_Would grovel in submission_

_To feed your own **ambition**_

"Basti, you know what they're trying to do is wrong. You've admitted it! You're too stuck on being the perfect little jedi princess, the protégé that can do no wrong. They never would have come around. You know that as well as I. I did what was right. I don't know about you, but I like to be able to sleep at night. I can do that, because I didn't turn my back on billions of people who are being killed while the council sits on its ass!" If looks could kill, Revan's glare would have turned the whole planet to dust.

_So though I can't imagine how_

_I hope you're happy_

_Right now_

They sang in unison, each trying to outsing the other, to fight it out with their voices. Bastila slumped.

_Rev_

_Just…_

_Say you're sorry_

_You can still be on the council_

_What you've worked and waited for._

_You can have all you ever wanted_

Bastila's eyes were pleading as she said it

_I know_

Revan said, regret in her every action,

_But I don't want it_

_No_

_I **can't **want it_

_Anymore_

Revan sighed. "Things change. Dreams change. People change. This is more important now."

_Something has changed within me_

_Something is not the same_

_I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game_

_Too late for second guessing_

_Too late to go back to sleep_

_It's time to trust my instincts_

_Close my eyes_

_And leap…_

Revan smiled wearily. "Don't you get it? I can't be what I used to dream of. It's not who I am. I HAVE to do this. All my life, I've ignored what my heart told me, and it's never done me any good. I know what I have to do, and I'm going to do it."

_It's time to try _

_defying gravity_

_I think I'll try _

_defying gravity_

_And you can't pull me down_

Bastila frowned.

_Can't I make you understand_

_You're having delusions of grandeur?_

"This won't work, Revan. It can't. A jedi can't survive giving their heart more heed than her mind. That's the path of the dark side. Listen to me. This is not the right thing to do!"

Revan ignored her

_I'm through accepting limits_

'_Cause someone says they're so_

Bastila gave her a look

_Some things you cannot change_

Revan shook her head

_But till I try I'll never know_

_Too long I've been afraid of _

_Finding love_

_For fear I'd fall_

_No longer though_

_It comes at much too high a cost!_

Revan's eyes were alight, and she seemed genuinely happy. Bastila, however merely continued to frown. Revan didn't pay that any mind, determined to convince her.

_I'd sooner buy _

_defying gravity_

_Kiss me goodbye_

_I'm defying gravity_

_And you can't pull me down_

Bastila was yet unmoved, and it was Revan's turn to beg. "Bastila. Please. Think of it. You could still come with me. We'd be unstoppable, you and I. There's no way we could lose."

Bastila looked uncertain

_Basti_

_Come with me_

_Think of what we could do_

_Together_

_Unlimited_

_Together we're_

_Unlimited_

_Together we'll be_

_The greatest team_

_There's ever been_

_Basti_

"Please." Revan looked desperate. She held out her hands and Bastila took them reluctantly. Revan's face lit up in spite of the tears now present on both women's faces

_Dreams_

_The way we planned 'em_

Bastila smiled at Revan's lapse into her childhood speech, but she still looked unsure

_If_

_We work in tandem_

Revan was triumphant, thinking she had convinced her. Bastila spoke with her, having decided, but not willing to do otherwise.

_There's no fight we cannot win_

_Just you and I_

_Defying gravity_

_With you and I_

_Defying gravity_

Revan let go of Bastila and grabbed her bag.

_They'll never bring us down_

Bastila stayed where she was, looking uncertainly at the bag on her own bed.

Revan turned to Bastila with a questioning look in her eyes.

_Well?_

_Are you coming?_

Bastila shook her head. "I-I can't." she said, "I just can't turn my back on everything I've ever worked for. Try to understand. I wish you the best of luck, but I just can't." She smiled wryly. "I'll put in a good word on the council for you at your return." Both of them knew Bastila would be placed in Revan's spot on the council in her stead. Bastila didn't want to admit what Revan already knew. She wouldn't be coming back.

_I hope you're happy_

_Now that you're choosing this._

Revan nodded. "I understand. You still have your dreams. Make the best of them." She sighed. "And I'm sorry. That it has to be this way."

_You too_

_I hope it brings you bliss_

The two friends hugged each other fiercely.

_I really hope you get it_

_And you don't live to regret it._

_I hope you're happy in the end_

_I hope you're happy_

_My…_

_Friend_

Revan let go, picked up her bag and headed out the door, the short distance to her ship. The rest of the Jedi with her had already left.

_And so if you care to find me_

_Look to the western sky_

_As someone told me lately_

_Everyone deserves a chance to fly._

_And if I'm flying solo_

_At least I'm flying free_

_To those who'd ground me_

_Take a message back_

_From me_

_Tell them how I'm_

_Defying gravity_

_I'm flying high_

_Defying gravity_

_And soon I'll match them in reknown_

_And nobody_

_In all the Rim_

_No Jedi that has ever been_

_Is ever gonna bring_

_Me_

_Down!_


	2. Something There

A/N: Beauty and the Beast. Very classy... not. Still, it was fair perfect for these two, so... I did it. And it turned out decent, I think. Read and review, as usual!

Alrisona Varis was humming to herself, fair dancing around the room she shared with Bastila, Juhani, and Mission. They were on Manaan at the moment, and they'd just managed to clear Sulry, that friend of Jolee's. Carth was the main reason they'd pulled it off. He'd shown a surprising knack for the legal matters. He'd coached her on what to do and say.

Carth… He was finally starting to trust her, much more than he had before. She herself had found herself making excuses to be around him.

_There's something sweet_

_And almost kind_

_But he was rude_

_And he was vague_

_And unrefined_

_But now he's dear_

_And so… unsure_

_I wonder why_

_I didn't see it there_

_Before_

Carth was by himself in the cockpit, pacing in the small space. He'd helped Alri with Sulry's case, and they'd been spending more time together than before. Now, it was over, and they didn't have that excuse anymore. He found himself wishing it wasn't over. He enjoyed the time he spent with her, and had found himself wishing for more. Now, instead, it would be much less. Of course, Alri wouldn't be bothered. She'd always spent time with everyone equally. Never giving anyone special treatment, unless it was needed. Why on earth should she change that now? Still…

_She glanced this way_

_I thought I saw_

_And when we touched_

_She didn't shudder_

_At the thought_

_No, it can't be_

_I'll just ignore_

_But then she's never _

_looked at me that way_

_Before_

Alri sighed. She had to be crazy. She was a hardened smuggler, not some lovesick teenager. Nonetheless, she had to admit…

_New_

_And a bit_

_Alarming_

_Who'd have ever thought_

_That_

_This could be_

_True_

_That he's no_

_Prince charming_

_But there's something in him_

_That I simply didn't see_

Jolee, Mission, and Bastila sat in the common, where both Alri and Carth were clearly audible. Mission had been hoping for this from the start, but the other two were a bit more uncertain. After all, they both knew the truth. And what are the odds that this emotionally scarred pilot and the woman who'd once caused him so much pain would manage to work things out? Jolee laughed.

_Well who'd have thought?_

Mission grinned

_Well, guess again_

Bastila groaned

_Well, who'd have known?_

Jolee eyed Mission suspiciously

_And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own?_

Mission winked at the old jedi

_It's just too perfect_

Bastila's eyes widened and her lips pursed. Jolee and Mission spoke up at the same time, Jolee comforting Bastila, and Mish gloating

_We'll wait and see_

_A few days more_

_There may be something there _

_that wasn't there before_

Bastila sighed

_Well, perhaps there is _

_Something there_

_That wasn't there before_

Mission smiled

_Just wait,_

_There's something there_

_That wasn't there before_


	3. I Move On

A/n: Annnnd the only Chicago in the mix at the moment. I've got a lot of songs in the works. But this was a blast to do, and coincedentally the only Exile one so far. But yeah, enjoy, and REVIEW!

"Hey, Mira." Jenna said. They'd just landed on Nar Shadaa again, after Jenna being rescued from Goto's yacht. The redhead was still a mystery to her, despite the brief conversations they'd had. So, Jenna was standing in the doorway of their shared room, while Mira did something with a datapad.

The redhead looked up with a sigh. "Yes, Jenna?" she said, "Kinda busy here."

Jenna scowled. "What, praytell, are you busy with?"

Mira looked at her askance. "I'm checking to see if there are any new bounties I could snag while keeping an eye on you."

Jenna nodded. "Are there?"

Mira frowned. "No, not a one." She complained, "I'm starting to think you're more trouble than you're worth. If the bounty wasn't so VERY large, I'd be gone."

"Well, I'm sorry I'm so much trouble." Jenna said with a laugh, "I was going to ask you if you'd like to head to a cantina for a drink. My treat."

Mira looked up in a hurry. "Why are you treating me to a drink?" she asked, "I haven't done anything for you."

"I want to get to know you better, if you're going to be on my ship, that's why." She said, "So what do you say?"

Mira thought for a moment. "Alright, fine." She said, "As long as I get to pick the place."

Jenna grinned. "You have yourself a deal." She said, "Where should we go?"

Mira smiled wickedly. "You'll see." She said, "I have just the place."

Half an hour later, the two of them were standing onstage at a karaoke bar, and Jenna was having serious second thoughts. "Are you sure about this?" she hissed to Mira.

Mira smiled. "I come here all the time. I'm a favorite. You'll be fine."

Before Jenna had a chance to reply, an announcer came out and stood directly in front of her. "Ladies and Gents, aliens of all species, might I announce a house favorite. You know her, you love her, you listen to her night after night, Mira!" The crowd burst out into applause, and Jenna tapped the announcer on the shoulder. "Hello." She said, "I'm singing too."

The announcer made a face. "Oh, and a friend."

The room was silent. Jenna was beginning to sweat when the music started.

'Why'd we have to pick a song with such a long intro?' she thought to herself miserably.

Finally, it was time to sing. Mira started off

_While truckin down_

_The road of life_

_Although all hope seems gone_

_I just move on_

And, it was Jenna's turn. She started out weak, then got into it.

_When I can't find _

_A single star_

_To hang my wish upon_

_I just move on_

_I move on_

Jenna grinned over at Mira, who grinned back. Mira had quite a voice.

_I run so fast_

_A blaster's blast_

_Can hurt me not one bit_

Mira winked at her as the parts switched out again

_I'm on my toes_

'_Cause force knows_

_A moving target's_

_Hard to hit_

Jenna was getting into it, but she wasn't confident enough to dance until Mira joined in again.

_So as we play_

_In life's ballet_

_We're not the dying swan_

_We just move on_

_We move on_

Alright, so Jenna was having fun now. Good thing too, because she was up again

_Just when it seems_

_We're out of dreams_

_And things have got us down_

Mira was having a blast, of course, and the crowd was loving the show. They started singing along, some of them, when she started singing.

_We don't despair_

_We don't go there_

_We hang our bonnets_

_Out of town_

Jenna was grinning like a maniac as she joined in.

_So_

_There's no doubt_

_We're well cut out_

_To run life's_

_Marathon_

_We just move on_

_We just move on_

_So fleet of foot_

_We can't stay put_

_We just move on_

_Yes we move on_

As the song faded out, the crowd started clapping like mad. Mira took a bow to thunderous applause, and motioned for her to do the same. Jenna did so reluctantly, and was surprised to hear that they clapped just as hard for her.

"You're pretty good at this, Jen." Mira said as the walked off stage, "Too bad this isn't prize night. We could have won a fortune."

Jenna laughed. "Merc to the core." She teased

Mira grinned. "Of course." She said, "Someone around here has to be. Atton told me about how you're prone to throwing money around to anyone with a sob story. You need someone profit oriented. Atton'd spend it all betting on pazaak if you let him, Mical doesn't bother keeping track, the droid's… well, he's a droid. The others aren't any better."

Jenna raised an eyebrow. "Then I'm glad you're here to save us from going broke." She said

"You should be." Mira replied, "So how about that drink now?"

Jenna laughed. "Sounds good to me." She said, "Lets go."


	4. Thank Goodness

A/N: This took me quite a bit of time to do. If you've heard the song before, you should recall that there are repeated mentions of Glinda's fiancé, the Land of Oz, and the wizard, as well as just general perkiness, courtesy of Glinda. As perfect as the song was for the occasion in theory, it took a large amount of doing to make it work in practice. I really hope you enjoy it. Also, for those of you who haven't heard the song, it's from Wicked, the Broadway musical. The actual song is better than this, I'm sure, and you should go and listen to it. For that matter, you should listen to all the songs, because they're all very good. With the possible exception of 'Sentimental Man', but it's really short, so that doesn't matter. Anyways, enjoy the fic, and please review!

Bastila was at the award ceremony the Republic had come up with to give her a medal for 'killing' Revan. They didn't know what had really happened, and everyone was happier that way. Everyone but Bastila, that is. She'd wanted to become a well know, well respected jedi, but… not like this. All she could do was put on a happy face and pretend everything was fine. If she could just last through everyone talking about how awful she was….

_Every day more wicked_

_Every day the terror grew_

_All of us were ever on alert_

_More wicked_

_Spreading fear where e're she went_

_Seeking out new victims she could hurt_

_Like some terrible Sith lizard_

_Throughout the land she'd fly_

_Charming our poor leaders_

_With her calumnies and lies_

_She lied_

_You saved us from the wicked_

_Shielded us so we weren't hurt_

_Give us warning_

_Who will take her place?_

_Who will take her place?_

_Who will take her place?_

And, it was time for her speech. Bastila got up with a sigh.

_Fellow Republic citizens_

_As terrifying as it all was_

_Let us put aside our worries for this one day_

_And celebrate_

_Oh what a celebration we'll have today_

Bastila's words, as false as they were, were greeted with cheers

_Thank goodness!_

Bastila had to work very hard not to roll her eyes as she continued

_Lets have a celebration the jedi way_

The well meaning but clueless senator behind her spoke up then

_Finally a day that's totally Revan free_

_We_

_Couldn't be happier_

_Thank goodness_

Bastila sighed. She shouldn't be upset, she'd managed to save Revan and the Republic, get all the credit for it, and become a hero.

_Yes_

_We couldn't be happier_

_Right, Freer?_

She turned to the senator, who grinned back at her idiotically

_Couldn't be happier_

_Right here_

_Look what we've got_

_A fairy tale plot_

_Our very own_

_Happy ending_

_Where we_

_Couldn't be happier_

_True, Freer?_

_And we're_

_Happy to share_

_Our ending vicariously_

_With all of you_

_They couldn't be prouder_

_I couldn't feel humbler_

_We couldn't be happier_

_Because_

_Happy is what happens_

_When all your dreams_

_Come true_

Bastila was trying not to grimace at how cheesy it all sounded. She'd never been a very good actress, but the crowd was too excited to notice. Just then, Senator Freer stepped forward to speak

_And Bastila dear,_

_We're happy for you_

_As press secretary_

_I have striven to ensure that all the Republic knows the story of your braverism_

_The day you were first summoned_

_To a council audience_

_And though they did not tell you why initially_

_When you bowed before their thrones_

_They decreed you'd hence be known_

_As the one who slayed Revan_

_When you got to her_

_That wicked girl burst with hatred_

_As you started the fight_

_Courageously_

At that, the Senator presented her with the medal, various aides giving them to the rest of the team. No one noticed how Bastila's eyes narrowed at the vastly distorted version of events. Since when do jedi have thrones? And it wasn't like she'd been assigned the job. She'd actually been supposed to stay behind and use her battle meditation. She'd disobeyed orders, wanting to face Revan herself. Of course, as bad as the Senator's prattle was, it was nothing compared to what the citizens replied with

_I hear she had an extra eye_

_That always remained awake_

One said nonsensically,

_I hear that she could shed her skin_

_As easily as a snake!_

Bastila had to work to keep from laughing at that one. Revan had always been extremely vain about her skin, and the hint that it was scaly and reptilian would have sent her into a raging fit of moisturizing and cleansing.

_I hear the Mandelorians_

_Were giving her food and supplies!_

Bastila couldn't help but laugh a little at that, but she managed to disguise it as a cough. As if she would have accepted such favors, even if they had been offered!

_I hear her soul_

_Was so unclean_

_Pure water could melt her!_

Bastila's jaw dropped. First off, that wasn't scientifically possible, no matter what. Second of all, it was the kind of superstitious nonsense that never really went away. And third of all, she was known to have reveled in the rain. Honestly, what did they think rain was? Juma juice? Sadly, the others took up with that rumor right off.

_Melt her!_

_Please!_

_Why didn't somebody melt her?_

They seemed disappointed. Honestly! As if it mattered how she met her end! Shayla, one of the other jedi from the team, was standing next to her, disgusted. At that, she turned to Bastila

_Did you HEAR that?_

_Pure water could melt her?_

_People are so empty headed_

_They'll believe anything!_

Shayla turned and walked off the stage. In her mind, the medal wasn't worth standing here listening to this.

_Shayla!_

Bastila called after her. She sighed. Now she'd have to explain why she left.

_Oh!_

_Yes_

_Thanks plenty, Shayla_

_She went to get us some refreshments._

She said after a moment. The excuse was weak, but no one cared.

_She's so thoughtful that way._

_That's why_

_I couldn't be happier_

'That's right.' Bastila thought, 'Just keep telling yourself that, and it'll be true. You should be ecstatic; you've finally got everything you've ever wanted.'

_No_

_I couldn't be happier_

_Though it is_

_I admit_

_The tiniest bit_

_Unlike I anticipated_

But then, who would ever anticipate that they'd have to fight their best friend, save her life, wipe her memories, pretend she'd killed her, and celebrate it? That's just what she'd done. Achieved the dreams at the price of losing her best friend. No, she mustn't dwell on things. She should just… be happy.

_But I couldn't be happier_

_Simply _

_Couldn't be happier_

_Well, not simply_

Nothing was simple anymore.

_Because_

_Getting your dreams_

_It's strange_

_But it seems_

_A little_

_Well_

_Complicated_

Not a little. A lot complicated. But wasn't everything these days?

_There's a kind of a sort of a_

_Cost_

_There's a couple of things get_

_Lost_

_There are bridges you cross_

_You didn't know you crossed_

_Until you crossed_

And you can't go back. Not ever. Burning your bridges costs much more than just turning your back on them.

_And if that joy_

_That thrill_

_Doesn't thrill_

_Like you think_

_It will_

Oh, it doesn't. Not at all. I'd gladly give it all up for the chance to do it over. Change some things. If I'd gone with her. What if I could have stopped her from turning, if I'd gone with her to war?

_Still_

_With this perfect finale_

_The cheers_

_And the bally hoo_

_Who_

_Wouldn't be happier?_

_So_

_I couldn't be happier_

_Because happy is what happens_

_When all your dreams_

_Come true_

It's supposed to be, anyway. According to everyone. So why aren't I happy? Aren't I supposed to be happy? Isn't that supposed to be what happens?

_Well?_

_Isn't it?_

_Happy is what happens_

_When your dreams_

_Come_

_True!_

Apparently missing the whole internal conflict, the audience started cheering.

_We love you Bastila_

_If we may be so frank_

Bastila wanted very badly to roll her eyes

_Thank goodness!_

And again, the sarcasm went right over their heads

_For all this joy_

_We know who we've got to thank_

_Thank goodness!_

_That means the Council_

_Bastila_

Bastila had to share the credit

_And my team_

They smiled at her, and the well wishers went with it

_They_

_Couldn't be goodlier_

_She_

_Couldn't be lovelier_

Unnoticed in the fanfare, Bastila's jaw dropped. Lovely? Right. She defeated a ship full of sith by being pretty. The crowd just kept right on.

_We_

_Couldn't be luckier_

And Bastila spoke up again.

_I couldn't be happier_

The crowd cheered

_Thank goodness_

_Today_

_Thank goodness for today!_

And with that, people started leaving. That meant that Bastila could too. She did so with a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness that's over!" She said to Shayla as they headed back to the ship.

Shayla grinned and nodded. "I couldn't be happier to be shut of this." She replied.


	5. There are Worse Things I Could Do

A/N: alright, so I lied about the other one being the only Exile one. This one's Exile too. The song's from Grease, obviously, one of the most awesome yet neglected songs in it. As always, Read and Review!

Jenna Nassen had just stormed out of the Council chambers, her lightsaber embedded in the stone within. She was thoroughly sick of their lies. She'd come back. She was the ONLY one who'd come back. The others hated her for it. They thought she'd lost her nerve. She hadn't told them about the force's fading presence in her mind. Revan had figured it out, but she was just as disappointed as the others. She'd said that Jenna was merely 'crawling back because she was hurt.' She'd warned Jenna that they wouldn't help, and she'd been right. The council had scorned her. She'd come to ask for mercy, and they'd refused. They'd turned her away, exiled her. Damaged her connection to the force still further. She had nowhere to go now. She was an exile from everyone.

_There are worse things_

_I could do_

_Than go fight a war_

_For you_

_Even though you seem to think_

_I betrayed you_

_Like I could_

She thought for a moment.

_I suppose it could be true_

_But there are worse things_

_I could do_

She started walking back, slowly. Everyone who saw her averted their gaze.

_I could flirt_

_And sleep around_

_Drink all night_

_And mess around_

_Never do things_

_Worth a whit_

_Never even_

_Give a shit_

_And refuse to _

_Do my share_

_That's a thing I'd never do_

She sighed. "That's part of my problem though. I CAN'T do nothing. I can't just slack off. I don't have it in me."

_I could stand back_

_All the time_

_Wait around_

_Never shine_

_Be a coward_

_All my days_

_Throw my life away_

_On a dream that won't come true_

She shook her head ruefully. "But that won't happen either. I'm too much of a risk taker. Caution is not something I worry about. Normally, that's a good thing."

_I could hurt_

_Someone like me_

_Out of spite_

_Or jealousy_

_I don't steal_

_And I don't lie_

_But I can feel_

_And I can cry_

_A fact I'll bet you never knew_

_But to cry in front of you_

_That's the worst thing_

_I could do_

She was back at her ship by then. "Why?" she said, tears in her eyes, "Why are you doing this to me? You've destroyed my life. Well, guess what. I want it back. I'll get it back. Just you wait. You'll wish you'd treated me better, when I'm on top again. You'll be begging me to help you." She laughed bitterly, "And I will, because that's what I do. That's what I've always done. HELPed people! That's why I went. Because they needed help. I've busted my ass helping everyone all my life! Then I come to you, and I need help for once. What do you do? What thanks do I get? You EXILED me, damn you. May you rot in hell and be lost forever!"

She took off, and didn't look back. Her life as an exile had begun.


	6. What is this Feeling

A/N: Ah, yes, this was fun. Formatting issues galore with the double columns at the end. I really hope it transfers properly into the document manager. I'll go crazy if it doesn't. Ah well. No use borrowing trouble, right?

This is yet another song from Wicked. They seem to work perfectly for KotOR for some reason. Probably because of the similarities between Revan and Basti and Glinda and Elphie. Of course, here, Revan got Glinda's part. I can way more easily picture Revan being popular than Bastila. It just seems fitting.

Anyway, if any of you were wondering, there's two things I want to point out. I'll do that at the end though, so you have a chance to figure them out yourselves. Let me know if you did. And don't lie to me, you're not getting anything for figuring it out, you know.

A/N 2: Annnnd the double colums didn't transfer! ARGH! So, the chorus part was removed. Sorry!

New roommates. At the start of every year, the oldest of the younglings are moved out of the communal dormitories into rooms shared with one other person. These nine and ten year olds are making the switch from younglings taught by the entire enclave to padawans instructed by their masters. This year, it was the turn of those jedi we know so well. Revan, Malak, Jenna, Bastila, and all of their yearmates were moving up. Jenna and Revan, close friends and cousins, have been hoping to have a room together. The council, however, had different plans…

"Bastila Shan." Revan read, "Who is she? I don't think I know her at all. Is she new? She has to be. I know all of our yearmates."

Jenna sighed. "Better a new girl than Elanie." She replied glumly, "I know she's a terror. How can they do this to us?"

Revan sighed. "They did." She said, "We're just going to have to deal."

"Revan Ulgo." Bastila read, "Good grief. What on earth are they thinking! Putting ME in little miss popular's room. This is going to be a disaster."

Later on, they were moving in. Bastila had gotten there and claimed her space already, putting her things away neatly and precisely. She hadn't decorated at all, she saw no reason to. She wouldn't be there much anyway.

Revan walked in, things in hand, acting as if she owned the place. When she saw Bastila, her jaw dropped. "You." She said, "You. They put YOU rooming with ME?"

Bastila sighed. "Apparently." She said, "And I don't like it any more than you do. Perhaps we can just ignore each other?"

Revan glared. "Ignore each other?" she repeated, with a derisive laugh, "How could I ignore someone like you?" She turned to her bed, her back to Bastila, and started putting things away, making her bed, and the like. She had florid fancy sheets and large brightly colored posters that made Bastila wince just looking at them.

_What is this feeling_

_So sudden_

_And new_

Bastila by now was reading, doing everything in her power to completely ignore her roomie.

_I felt the moment_

_I laid eyes on you_

Revan, of course, hated being ignored. She went over and put her most obnoxious poster right at the foot of Bastila's bed.

_My pulse is rushing_

Bastila glared and rushed to take up the closet with her clothes.

_My head is reeling_

Revan smiled wickedly and spread her bathroom things so that they took up the entire counter

_My face is flushing_

Bastila merely went over and filled Revan's nightstand with books. Revan smiled sweetly and filled the bookshelf with shoes.

_What is this feeling?_

_Fervent as a flame_

_Does it have a name_

_Yes_

_Loathing_

_Unadulterated loathing_

Revan shot Bastila a look

_For your face_

Bastila returned it

_Your voice_

Revan rolled her eyes and removed Bastila's things from the closet.

_Your clothing_

Bastila did the same with Revan's bathroom things, while Revan busied herself dumping Bastila's books on the floor.

_Lets just say_

_I loathe it all_

_Every little trait_

_However small_

_Makes my very flesh _

_Begin to craw_

_With simple utter loathing_

Bastila removed Revan's shoes from the bookshelf, and Revan dumped Bastila's clothes in the trashcan.

_There's a strange exhilaration_

_In such total detestation_

_It's so pure_

_So strong_

Bastila removed her clothes from the trashcan, and put Revan's poster there instead. Revan made her way over to put her own things in the closet, making a point of stepping on every book.

_Though I do admit _

_It came on fast_

_Still I do believe_

_That it can last_

_And I will be loathing_

_Loathing you_

_My whole_

_Life_

_Long_

Just then, Jenna and a few others came to the door. When they spotted Bastila, they gasped

_Poor dear Revan_

_You are just too good_

Bastila rolled her eyes at that, but was ignored.

_How can you stand it?_

_I don't think I could_

Revan turned and smirked at Bastila. Jenna followed her gaze and grinned, leading the others on.

_She's a terror_

_She's a tartar_

Bastila cracked up as she picked up her books and placed them on the shelf, earning herself glares from Revan's posse.

_We don't mean _

_To show a bias_

_But dear Revan you're a martyr!_

Revan smirked at Bastila again before turning back, looking thoroughly put upon and replying dramatically

_Well_

_These things are sent to try us._

The little group of Revan's followers ate it up, either not knowing or not caring that she was just pretending.

_Poor dear Revan _

_Forced to reside_

_With someone so_

_Disgusticified_

_We just want to tell you_

_We're all on your side_

_We share your loathing_

Bastila shot Revan a look of pure venom, to which Revan replied with her sweetest smile. Jenna was leading the others in chorus in the background, although no one was paying attention to them.

_What is this feeling_

_So sudden and new_

_I felt the moment_

_I laid eyes on you_

_My pulse is rushing_

_My head is reeling_

_Oh what is this feeling_

_Does it have a name_

_Yes_

_Ah_

_Loathing_

_There's a strange exhileration_

_In such total detestation_

_It's so pure so strong_

_Though I do admit _

_It came on fast_

_Still I do believe_

_That it can last_

_And I will be loathing_

_For forever loathing_

_Truly deeply loathing_

_You_

_My whole life long!_

A/N two: Anyway, the two things I wanted to point out were thus:

First off, any guesses on who Jenna is? Anyone?

If you guessed that she's the Exile, you're absolutely right. That's why I mentioned her with Malak, Rev, and Basti. Malak didn't even make it into the story, I'm afraid. I've got to find a way to get him into one of these. So you don't think I'm trying to make it out that Rev and Malak were never close. That's not the case at all. You'll just have to wait and see.

Secondly, did you notice the last name I gave Rev? Do you remember why it's important? Kudos if you do. Yes, she is one of them, in my mind anyway. I'm planning on getting that explained somewhere. If not a songfic, then somewhere else. You'll just have to read ALL of my KotOR stories to find out.

Don't be intimidated. They're all pretty short, and the 17 or 18 chapter one? The chapters are half the size of this. Seriously. So don't sweat it.

IF you're really lazy and don't feel like keeping track, say so in your review and if I'm in a good mood, I MAY tell you.

This brings me to my next point. Since you're reading this, go review. Like now. Tell me what you thought of the story. Doesn't matter if it's good or bad, just let me know. I'm a review addict. Besides, if you review, I usually check you out, and I just might read your stories. Review mine, and I'll review yours, although I may not read all of them, I'll read and review one. Unless you don't have any stories on topics I know anything about. Then you're out of luck. I'll review though, just to let you know I really did look.

ANYWAYS, for any of that to happen, you've got to review mine first. Get to it


	7. For Good

A/N: this chapter gave me a hell of a time, trying to figure out how Darth Revan would behave. I'm a huge fan of the theory that she was just pretending, but she had to be convincing, right? Hence the terrified staff. As for the rest... well, it made sense in my convolouted head, if it doesn't to you, well, I'm sorry. Also, this next chapter is dedicated to Ang, aka Ogreatrandom, for not only being an awesome author, but for reviewing just about everything I write, including all six chapters so far of this in one go yesterday. Made my day, too. grins Anyway, props to you, Ang!

"My Lady" a simpering voice said. Darth Revan turned to look behind her. There was the latest of the heads of security. He'd lasted a month longer than anyone else, but from the look on his face he didn't think he'd last any longer. She sighed. It was such a pain to train these people up properly.

"What is it, Rawdon?" she asked, humor in her tone. The security chief went white. Her staff feared her the most when she was amused, because she could stop being so in the blink of the eye, and when that happened, heads would roll. Malak had lost his jaw because he failed to amuse her one day.

"I-um-the-"he babbled, petrified.

Revan sighed heavily. "Do we need to have a little talk?" she asked, "Babbling wastes time, and time is precious. Just spit it out." The chief relaxed a bit. Not amused, then, but she was in a good mood. He might lose a less vital body part than his head.

"My lady, a small craft has docked with the ship. It appears to belong to the jedi." He said, wincing.

Revan frowned. "Have you sent your forces to detain them?" she asked, eyes narrowed.

"Y-yes my lady Revan. They cut through them easily. The same with the soldiers I dispatched."

Revan sighed. "Then send out higher level troops." She said, "And the apprentices."

The Security chief bowed. "It shall be done my lady." He said, hurrying off.

Revan looked around her. She was on the bridge of her ship. "Delas!" she snapped. Delas was her current second in command on the ship. He, too, was doing much better than his predecessors. And not without reason. He rushed over.

"My lady." He said with a bow, "What do you require?"

"Make sure that the other ships do not know anything is amiss. I do not wish Malak to… complicate the situation."

Delas, bless him, did not even blink. He merely bowed. "As you wish, my lady." And left, bellowing orders.

The communications officer shrank back. "My lady?" she said. She was young, only about 23. She was brand new to her post, but very good at her job. Revan turned to raise an eyebrow at her. "Yes, Sierna?" she asked, still in good humor.

"I-I already sent a warning. As soon as Rawdon informed you." Sierna, new as she was, didn't quite fear Revan as the older recruits did. Revan found it refreshing to have someone that will speak up to her, and if the girl ever went too far, well, she could always give her a warning. Take off a finger, or some such. "It's protocol. We were trained to always warn the others in the fleet immediately if one is boarded."

Revan shook her head. "You will come see me after your shift ends." She said, "And we will have a little… chat on the matter." Revan was only planning to scare the girl a bit with the wait, seeing as at any other time that would be exactly what she would want. The girl had not had enough time with her to have an idea of her whims, so she couldn't have known. "For now, Sierna, can you get me a feed of the fighting? I want to see what we're dealing with."

The terrified girl nodded and sent the feed from the security cameras to the viewscreen by Revan's seat. She watched, unconcerned, as the group of young, untrained jedi fought their way up. She was about to turn it off and go back to what she'd been doing before, when Bastila appeared. She looked… older now, more confident, not the unsure, quiet girl she'd shared a room with. In fact, she'd forgone the Jedi robes, something she'd sworn not to do, and had on leggings and an outfit that made the most of her figure, but was still combat ready. Before, she'd buried herself in her robes, uncomfortable with her body. Revan sighed again. It was time "Delas." She snapped.

He came back to her side immediately. "You have the bridge until I return." She said irritably. She turned off the viewscreen and left, intending to meet the intruders head on.

Poor Delas was at a total loss.

Bastila couldn't take it. She was supposed to stay at the ship, guarding it and using her battle meditation. She had been too close to Revan; the council didn't want her to face the temptation her old friend would have for her. It was too risky. But Bastila couldn't keep away from her old friend. She had to know the truth. That's why she broke away from the team and took the paths Revan slowed her through their long neglected bond, to find her standing there, without mask or cloak, silently waiting. She was surprised to find that Revan looked mostly unchanged. The Dark Side should have taken it's toll on her old beauty, but it hadn't. She looked a little paler, a little more worn, a bit harder, but that was all.

**Maybe there's hope after all.** She thought

**Or maybe she preserved her looks out of her old vanity.** A traitorous voice in her head suggested. She ignored it.

"Revan." she breathed.

Revan blinked away the tears in her eyes. "Bastila. You came."

Bastila sighed. "Of course I came!" she said impatiently, "I didn't believe you would turn, and it looks like I was right. Now lets worry about how to clear your-"

"No." Revan said, "It's too late for that. Just... listen to me."

_I'm Limited_

_Just look at me_

_I'm limited_

_And just look at you,_

_You can do all _

_I couldn't do_

_Bastila_

_So now it's up to you_

_For both of us_

_Now it's up to you_

Bastila wanted to argue, she wanted to say she could do it herself, but she knew it was a lie. Even if she were taken back, she wouldn't ever be trusted again. As it stood now, she was fairly certain that her friend would not be coming back alive.

"I'll miss you."

_I've heard it said_

_That people come into our lives_

_For a reason_

_Bringing something we must learn_

_And we are led_

_To those_

_Who'll help us most to grow_

_If we let them_

_And we help them in return_

She shook her head.

_Well, I don't know _

_If I believe that's true_

_But I know I'm who I am today_

_Because I knew you_

A rather un-jedilike stream of tears was threatening to fall, but Bastila by now was beyond caring.

_Like a comet pulled from orbit_

_As it passes a sun_

_Like a stream that meets a boulder_

_Halfway through a wood_

_Who can say_

_If I've been changed for the better_

_But_

_Because I knew you_

_I have been changed_

_For good_

Revan smiled sadly at her friend. She knew what needed to be done, and she'd do it. Her death would be no great cost to anyone. She herself would be glad to die, to no longer have to pretend, and yet...

With Bastila here, she was losing her nerve. Couldn't she just... Go with her? Earn 'redemption', save the galaxy herself, live. She shook her head. "Bastila." she said, "You're going to have to kill me."

The girl looked horrified. "What? I-I can't do that. You-you're good!"

Revan sighed. "I've done what I set out to do. The Republic is armed, they're ready, but until Malak and I are dead-not 'cured', not redeemed, but dead- they won't look outward and see the real threat." Bastila opened her mouth to speak, but Revan cut her off. "They're real, they're coming, and I wish I could explain more, but there's no time. It has to be now, before I lose control. I lost Malak. He's truly turned, and he's rebelling." The anguish in her voice was clear and heartbreaking. "I've given orders. When I die, he will die soon after. Please don't make this any harder than it already is."

_It well may be_

_That we may never meet again_

_In this lifetime_

_So let me say before we part_

_So much of me_

_Is made of what I learned from you_

_You'll be with me_

_Like a handprint on my heart_

_And now _

_Whatever way our stories end_

_I know you have rewritten mine_

_By being my friend_

_Like a ship blown from it's mooring_

_By a wind off the sea_

_Like a seed dropped by a skybird_

_In a distant wood_

_Who can say_

_If I've been changed for the better_

_But_

_Because I knew you_

_I have been changed for good._

Revan attempted a smile. "I wish we had more time. There's so much I want to tell you." She closed the distance between them and hugged Bastila. "Force, I've missed you, Basti."

Bastila stifled a sob as she returned the hug. "Not a day went by where I didn't wish I'd joined you. I've missed you as well, Rev. Pretend we have time. Tell me."

Revan shook her head. "I can't." she murmured, "I'm just so glad I got to see you again one last time."

_And just to clear the air_

_I ask forgiveness_

_For the things I've done_

_You blame me for_

Bastila laughed and shook her head.

_But then _

_I guess_

_You know there's blame to spare_

They both smiled at each other.

_And none of it seems to matter_

_Anymore_

The two of them sang in harmony at this point, taking their own choruses.

_Like a comet pulled/ Like a ship blown  
From orbit as it/ Off it's mooring  
Passes a sun, like/ By a wind off the  
A stream that meets/ Sea, like a seed  
A boulder, half-way/ Dropped by a  
Through the wood/ Bird in a wood_

_Who can say_

_If I've been changed for the better_

_I do believe I have been_

_Changed for the better_

_But_

_Because I knew you_

_Because I knew you_

_Because I knew you_

_I have been changed_

_For good_

By now, both women were crying, silent tears streaming down their faces. "Well?" Revan asked, "Will you do it?"

Bastila shook her head. "I can't! Why do you want me to do it? I'm the only one on the team who can't."

Revan smiled sadly. "Because you're the only one who would be sorry you did." She said simply.

Bastila was silent for a while, and they could both hear the footsteps of the rest of the team getting closer and closer. Finally, she nodded and pulled out her lightsaber. "You have to fight me first." She said.

Revan sighed. "Fight you? I couldn't-"she started, then saw the look in Bastila's eyes. "Alright," she said, pulling out her own.

They were fighting when the rest of the team got there.


	8. Take Me or Leave Me

A/N: this was a lot of fun to write, I must say. The complete randomness is kind of following my persona at times. Y'know, minus the sex shop. Never been in one of those. But other than that... this is me at about tenish at night. I did exaggerate it. That's more fun. This song is from Rent, a new favorite of mine. Those of you who are familiar will note that the song is meant for two WOMEN. I thought about making Yesha a lezzie and pairing her with Juhani, but it didn't flow right. She's not the right type for this.

ANYWAYS, enjoy this chappie, dedicated to all of you guys who are waiting for me to post on KotOR my way.

Ayesha Blake, formerly the Sith Lord Revan, not that she knew at the moment, was feeling bored. They were on Manaan, and the Sulry murder case investigation was in full swing. Sort of.

They'd come to a standstill, and Jolee was freaking out more each passing day his friend was in prison, so they couldn't very well leave that be and focus on other things. By now he could make every crewmember yelp like a puppy, and that wasn't very pleasant for any of them.

Anyway, Aysha was bored. That ALWAYS boded ill for someone, whomever she turned her insanity on. In this case, it would be poor Carth.

"Carthykins." She called, knocking on the door briefly before barging in, "I'm bored."

Carth swallowed. "Um… Aysha, what do you want me to do about it?" he asked slowly. Last time she'd come in like this, she'd demanded something really dirty, involving feathers, handcuffs, candles, and one of the Gaffi sticks they'd taken from the sandpeople.

Ayesha smiled innocently, and Carth's heart sank. Not that he hadn't enjoyed the wax, but… Ayesha was a handful. "Come to the cantina with me." She told him, "I could use a drink."

_You could use a touch of sanity_. Carth thought, instead saying aloud, "That's all?"

Ayesha nodded. "That's all."

Carth smiled faintly, wondering how she'd turn such a simple thing bad. "Alright, to the cantina it is."

Ayesha laughed. "Don't sound so worried." She teased, "It's a cantina, not a prison sentence."

Carth nodded. _For how long?_ He wondered. "True. I'll try to relax. Maybe get an ale."

Ayesha smiled. "Better." She said, taking him by the arm and leading him off the ship, "So, what've you been up to?" she asked, her eyes roving about as normal, taking everything in. She dropped his arm reluctantly, knowing that he hated that, and deciding not to bug him yet.

Carth smiled at her for letting go, and grabbed her hand. "Not too much. Going over facts of the case, is all. You?" He found it funny that she was asking when she'd bugged him five minutes before, but that was part of her charm.

Ayesha sighed, twining her fingers through his. "I tried watching some of Mission's holovids, but they weren't my thing."

"What isn't your thing?" Carth asked, "You watch anything"

Ayesha glared. "Infomentaries." She said mournfully, "About Taris. All of them. Except for a family one I didn't put in. Some things are private, after all."

Carth stifled a laugh. He'd figured she'd snoop into anything. She'd snuck into his things and watched the holovid of him, Morgana, and Dustil that was MARKED private.

Ayesha noticed anyway, and realized what he was thinking of. "That's different. I wanted to see her." She said sulkily, "And him."

Carth sighed. "It was marked PRIVATE." He pointed out for what felt like the hundredth time.

Ayesha laughed. "So? You marked EVERYTHING private. That doesn't mean anything at all."

Carth nodded reluctantly. "Fair enough." He said, "But can you blame me after you strung up my boxers in the commons?"

"Oh, yeah." Ayesha laughed, "That was fun."

Carth groaned. "To you maybe." He said, "But to me, it was being humiliated in front of my crew."

Ayesha sighed and kissed his cheek. "Don't be a baby." She said with a faux pout, "It was just an innocent little prank."

"That's INNOCENT?" Carth asked incredulously, "And I'm a Tarisian Joygirl."

Ayesha laughed. "You better put on your dancers outfit, then." She teased, "Because that's innocent. You should see my non-innocent pranks."

"I'd really rather not." Carth said hurriedly, suppressing a groan, "I'll take your word for it."

Ayesha pouted. "Well, darn. I guess you get the dancer outfit tonight, and I get the handcuffs."

"Wait… what? Where'd you get a dancer's outfit and handcuffs?" Carth asked, confused.

"I found a store." Ayesha said vaguely, "They had some things…"

Carth gaped. "You found a sex store? In Manaan? How? WHY?"

A few passerby stopped to look at Carth. Such outbursts weren't exactly common among Selkath. Ayesha laughed and waved at them. "I was bored." She said, "And they catered to humanoids, for the most part. Selkath aren't into that sort of thing so much."

Carth pulled a guppy. "How-No. I'm not even going to ask how you know that. Just so long as you don't give me the details…"

Ayesha looked offended. "The guy at the counter told me, you pervert. Although I did wonder why my selkath clients were so stoic…" she made a face. "KIDDING! Just kidding, Carth."

Carth was white. "Don't. Do. That. Again." He said slowly, "Just… No."

"Awww…" Ayesha crooned, "Carthykins doesn't like that?" She kissed him on the cheek. "You know you're my Carthypoo." She made a face. "Weenie."

Carth sighed. "Nympho." He countered.

Ayesha grinned. "Aren't you glad?" she said cheerily.

Carth smiled against his will. "You know I am." He told her, "But I don't normally talk about it."

"That's why I do." Ayesha countered, "Someone has to."

Carth groaned. "In public? In the middle of Manaan?" He said skeptically

"It's more fun." Ayesha teased, "I like watching that adorable blush spread on your face."

"Yesha, must you always make things difficult?" Carth asked.

Ayesha smiled angelically. "Not always." She said, "But it is a large part of my appeal."

Carth laughed. "Fair enough."

"Anyways, we're here." She added, "So you can calm down and have a drink." She sat down at the bar, and Carth sighed in relief. Ayesha's invasion of personal space, while fine for him, had earned her more than a few stares. She hadn't exactly been subtle in her appreciation of the looks, either. He sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her.

"A Telosian Traid." He told the bartender.

Ayesha thought for a moment. "Moonshine." She said brightly.

The bartender stiffened, and a few more people turned to look. Carth noticed a bit jealously that most of this bar's clientele were humanoid, and many were staring for an entirely different reason. "Moonshine is illegal on Manaan," he looked at her coolly, "Miss jedi."

Carth cringed, but Ayesha was unfazed. "And in most of the rest of the galaxy." She said mournfully, "I just thought I'd make sure. A… Turnsine, then."

The bartender nodded and turned to get their drinks, although the rest of the room kept staring. Ayesha waved and blew a few kisses.

"Are you CRAZY?" Carth hissed in her ear, "Moonshine is illegal in Republic space, you know that. Manaan's stricter than the Republic. Why on earth would they serve it here?"

Ayesha laughed and kissed him on the cheek. "Carth, Carth, Carth." She said softly, so that no one could hear, "It's all about IMAGE. I've had moonshine before, and I loathe it. I asked because I'm trying to get away from the whole… jedi goodytwoshoes thing. That way I can get more things done around here. The underworld will recognize me, and the governmental snobs will trust my word that I would NEVER drink moonshine above the word of some offworlder Mercs that I ordered it. I don't even have to lie."

Carth glared. "That's… awful. You want everyone to be thinking of you. You want all eyes on you. Everything has to be about you. I'm sick of it."

"Carth…" Ayesha said, "It's what I do. I'm the flashy one, the leader, the distraction, whatever. Getting people's attention is what I do."

Carth snorted. "So is that why you're hamming it up all the time? Laughing, joking, being loud and touchy? Is it just to make people look at you?" he asked, disgusted.

"NO." Ayesha said, "I do that because that's who I am. And who I am includes loving who you are. Don't be like that, baby. Don't be jealous."

_Every single day_

_I walk down the street_

_I hear people say baby_

_So sweet_

_Ever since puberty_

_Everybody stares at me_

_Boys, girls, I can't help it_

_Baby_

_So be kind_

_And don't lose your mind_

_Just remember_

_That I'm your baby_

Ayesha kissed him on the cheek, giving warning looks to the people now blatantly staring, considering she was up and starting to dance as she sang. Carth rolled his eyes, but stayed silent. Ayesha beamed at him.

_Take me for what I am_

_Who I was meant to be_

_And if you give a damn_

_Take me baby_

_Or leave me_

Carth sighed. "It's not that simple, Aysha." He said, "I'm by nature untrusting. I can trust you all I want, but if I can't trust them, then it all goes downhill."

Ayesha smiled at him. "But I can't just give it up. It's who I am!"

_Take me baby or leave me_

_A tiger in a cage_

_Can never see the sun_

_This diva needs her stage_

_Baby lets have fun!_

_You are the one I choose_

_Folks would kill to fill your shoes_

_You love the limelight too now baby_

_So be mine_

_And don't waste my time_

_Crying_

_Oh honey bear_

_Are you still my_

_My_

_My_

_Baby?_

Carth gave her a nasty look and stood up to face her.

_Don't you dare_

Ayesha just grinned at him.

_Take me for_

_What I am_

_Who I was meant to be_

_And if you give a damn_

_Take me baby_

_Or leave me_

Ayesha was having fun at this point, dancing around the cantina. No one had stopped staring, but at this point, she didn't care so much. She was making a point.

_No way_

_Can I be what I'm not_

_But hey_

_Don't you want your girl hot?_

_Don't fight_

_Don't lose your head_

_Don't forget:_

_At night_

_Who's in your bed?_

Some catcalls ensued at that, Carth blushed, but didn't stop giving her a dirty look. Ayesha snorted.

_Who?_

Carth snorted. "That's not the only important thing, Ayesha." He said, but she ignored his comment.

_Who's in your bed?_

Carth had had enough. He pushed her back into her chair, not violently, but forcefully enough to surprise Ayesha, who raised an eyebrow. Carth didn't even blink. It was his turn to be heard.

_It won't work_

_I look before I leap_

_I love margins and discipline_

_I make lists in my sleep_

_Baby_

_What's my sin?_

_Never quit_

_I follow through_

_I hate mess_

_But I love you_

_What to do with my impromptu baby_

_So be wise_

'_Cause this boy satisfies_

_You've got a prize_

_So don't compromise_

_You're one lucky baby_

Ayesha laughed. "Wow" she said, "Carth, I'm impressed. I didn't think you had the guts to sing out in public. We'll talk if you're that upset-"

Carth cut her off. He'd started, and now he HAD to finish.

_Take me for what I am_

Ayesha made a face

_A control freak_

Carth glared

_Who I was meant to be_

Ayesha rolled her eyes.

_A snob, yet overattentive_

Carth's glare intensified

_And if you give a damn_

Ayesha laughed

_A loveable droll geek_

Carth slumped a bit

_Take me baby_

_Or leave me!_

Ayesha glared back at him and jumped out of her seat

_And anal retentive!_

Carth returned the glare, and they sang in unison

_That's it!_

Carth nodded

_The straw that breaks my back_

Ayesha joined back in

_I quit_

Carth pointed a finger at her

_Unless you take it back_

Ayesha shook her head. "It's true." She said, before joining back in

_(Wo)men_

Ayesha snorted

_What is it about them?_

Carth smiled slightly and joined in

_Can't live_

_With them_

_Or without them_

_Take me for what I am_

_Who I was meant to be_

_And if you give a damn_

_Take me baby_

_Or leave me_

_Take me baby_

_Or leave me_

They paused a moment, each hoping the other would give in. Neither does, and so they continue

_Guess I'm leaving_

_I'm gone!_

Of the two, Carth actually does storm out, after taking a swig of his drink. Ayesha sits back down with a sigh and starts on her own drink, taking it to a back table, a clear sign to everyone to bug off.

They'd really screwed up this time.


	9. Light My Candle

A/n: This one was remarkably fun to write as well, I must say. It's another one for you Rentheads. And this was another one that was rather hard to adapt. BUT, it was worth it. I love this to death, and I hope you will too. Read and review, everyone!

Ayesha Blake, currently a crewmember of the Endar Spire, was on her time off. She'd gotten off of her shift not long before, and, in true Yesha style, she was bored. She hadn't particularly wanted this post, but anything was better than jail, and being a techie had it's perks. Namely the lack of groveling. Because of that, she decided to go bug the unofficial commander of the mission, Carth Onasi. She hadn't met him yet, and in her mind that was a situation that needed fixing.

She knocked on his door, candle in hand. She'd heard he was a bit sentimental, and had an attachment to old style things, so she'd dug out the thing from her footlocker. She kept it for when tech went down. As a tech herself, she knew better than anyone that electricity was unreliable.

Carth Onasi was restless at the time of Ayesha's knock. Being on a mission in an advisory position was not very exciting, especially considering that the actual commander was Bastila, a joyless jedi with a stick up her ass, and the mission was diplomatic, a trip to Onderon. Therefore, he was a bit grouchy when he answered the door.

"What do you want?" he asked, glaring. "Don't you know better than to disturb a superior officer?"

Ayesha laughed. "I'm no soldier." She said, "Just a stray smuggler press ganged into service here on the Spire for her crimes."

Carth frowned at her. "As long as you're crewing this ship, you'll show proper respect for your superiors." He scolded, "I don't care where you're from."

"Awww… you're no fun." Ayesha said, "I'm just a tech. I really am only here to avoid a prison sentence."

Carth rolled his eyes.

_What do you want?_

Ayesha grinned and held out her candle.

_Got a light?_

Carth gave her a funny look. "Wait…"

_I know you_

_You're_

_You're shivering._

Ayesha sighed. She'd hoped he wouldn't notice.

_It's nothing, I'm fixing my heat_

_And I'm just a little weak on my feet_

_Would you light my candle?_

She walked into his quarters, noting happily that he had a window and making a beeline for it. "I love looking out of a ship." She said. Carth grabbed a lighter and lit her candle, then just watched her dumbly.

_What are you staring at?_

Carth blushed and shook himself a bit.

_Nothing. Your hair in the starlight._

_You look familiar_

He looked at her again, noting that she seemed unsteady.

_Can you make it?_

Ayesha turned to scowl at him. "Of course."

_Just haven't eaten_

_Much today_

"I just got off shift." She explained, with a small smile.

_I wish the room'd stop spinning_

_Anyway_

She noticed he was still staring.

_What?_

Carth went red.

_Nothing_

_You're smile reminded me of-_

Ayesha laughed.

_I always remind people of-_

_Who is she?_

Carth looked down.

_She died_

_Her name_

_Was Morgana_

Ayesha's candle went out as he said it, and her attention went to that

_It's out again_

She realized what he'd said then.

_Sorry about your friend_

She held out the candle

_Would you light my candle?_

Carth smiled a bit and lit it.

_Well?_

Ayesha pulled it back closer to her.

_Yeah?_

The candle had burned down a bit, and a bit of wax fell on her hand.

_OW!_

Carth reached out a hand, then pulled it back and just looked.

_Oh, the wax_

Ayesha nodded, trying not to laugh

_It's dripping_

_I like it between my-_

She'd planned on making him blush, and it worked. He cut her off

_Fingers_

_I figured_

He indicated the door reluctantly

_O well_

_Goodnight._

Ayesha nodded and headed out.

Carth closed the door after her, a smile remaining on his face. That girl was something else.

He didn't have long to muse though, before she came barging back in.

Carth noted her candle was blown out.

_It blew out again?_

He asked, holding out his lighter. Ayesha sighed, looking around on the floor.

_No_

_I think that I dropped my pad._

Carth looked confused, continuing to look at her.

_I know I've seen you_

_Out and about_

_When I used to go out_

He sighed

_Your candle's out_

Ayesha blew him off, continuing to look around

_Ach!_

_I know that_

_I had it when I walked in the door_

_It's important_

_Is it on the floor?_

She looked back to catch him staring, and grinned

_They say that I have the best ass_

_For a non-Twi'lek_

_Is it true?_

Carth jumped.

_What?_

Ayesha laughed.

_You're staring again_

Carth's jaw had dropped, and he was gibbering

_Oh, no_

_I mean_

_You do_

_Have a nice-_

He desperately tried to change the subject

_You look familiar_

Ayesha laughed but went along with it.

_Like your dead girlfriend?_

She looked at him again and reconsidered. "Wife?"

Carth shook his head.

_Only when you smile_

_But I'm sure I've seen you somewhere else_

Ayesha sighed. "In Coruscant? I sometimes grabbed odd jobs. One in particular."

_Do you go to the Cat Scratch Club?_

_That's where I worked_

_I danced_

Carth smiled and nodded

_Yes!_

_They used to tie you up_

Ayesha sighed.

_It's a living_

Carth laughed

_I didn't recognize you_

_Without the handcuffs_

Ayesha waltzed over and put her arm around him casually.

_We could light the candle_

She held out her candle.

_O won't you light my candle?_

She grinned. "I'm just here for the one mission." She said, "But we could have some fun."

Carth frowned at her and shrugged off her arm.

_Why don't you forget about that?_

_You look like you're 18_

Ayesha glared at him

_23_

_But I'm old for my age_

_I'm just born to be bad_

Carth sighed

_I once was born to be bad_

He noticed she was looking out the window again

_I used to stare like that_

Ayesha glared

_I used to fly, I told you_

Carth laughed.

_I used to flirt_

Ayesha laughed at him

_I'm having fun!_

Carth shook his head

_Uh huh_

_I used to be disrespectful_

Ayesha snorted

_I never really liked_

_Orders_

Carth found something and held it up

_Oh, here!_

Ayesha fair pounced

_What's that?_

Carth looked at it again and sighed

_Oh- it's_

_Just a novel_

He put it in his back pocket and Ayesha laughed.

_We could light the candle_

_Oh, what would you do with my candle?_

Carth just shook his head amusedly and lit it again.

_That was my last light_

Ayesha cursed under her breath as it went out.

_I guess I'll just thank the Force for the stars_

Carth laughed.

_Maybe it's not the stars at all_

_I hear the windows have synthe-lights_

Ayesha rolled her eyes at him

_Bah humbug_

_Bah humbug_

She grabbed Carth's hand and dragged him to a nearby couch, where she perched on the arm. She didn't let go of his hands, and he didn't move to take them away. He looked at her curiously.

_Cold hands_

Ayesha looked at him

_Yours too_

She compared her hand to his. His was significantly larger

_Big_

_Like my father's_

She lit up, standing and pulling him up with her.

_You wanna dance?_

Carth frowned

_With you?_

Ayesha laughed and proceeded to start dancing with him

_No_

_With my father_

Carth smiled at her

_I'm Carth_

Ayesha grinned and danced around him

_They call me_

_They call me_

_Aye-sha_

She pulled the datapad from his pocket and waved it in front of him before walking out with a smile.

Carth was a bit disturbed to find that he couldn't stop smiling, but somehow that didn't bother him so much.


	10. Be Our Guest

A/N- I thought of this a while ago. It took a while to write, seeing as I had to completely change the tone of the song. But yeah. Just a warning- this isn't such a kids song anymore. Oh, and please don't kill me for doing this to Disney. Enjoy!

"Beautiful?" A worried voice asked.

No, not just a voice. Carth's voice.

"Hmm?" she asked sleepily. Why was she asleep standing up? And she had such a horrible headache. She kept her eyes shut against the pain.

Carth's voice sounded a bit happier. "Are you alright?"

"Wha- I'm fine. Just a bit of a headache. What happ-" Ayesha fell silent. She remembered. The Hawk had fallen prey to Karath's tractor beams. The Sith had boarded their ship, and one of them had knocked her on the back of the head, knocking her out. "Oh. Wait- where are the others?" She opened her eyes, to find herself in a force cage, in what appeared to be an interrogation chamber.

"In the cells of the place." Bastila spoke up. "They stuck the three of us in cages, but I heard them talking about putting the others in cells."

"And Candy?" They were counting on Canderous to heal from near death, like he'd done before, and get them out of there.

"Might as well be dead in their eyes." She said, "I hope he heals up."

Carth groaned. "And if he doesn't, we're all toast."

Ayesha slid to the ground. "I shouldn't have risked him like that. It could kill him."

Carth gave her a worried look. "Beautiful, the fight nearly killed _you_, far's I could tell. Canderous is a tough old nut. He'll be alright." He swallowed. "I was worried that you'd been killed, and I'd never get a chance to apologize- for well, before."

Ayesha laughed. "Carth, my dear, I'm not that easy to kill." She said, "I'm alright. Just a headache."

Bastila sighed. "That's sweet and all, but shouldn't we be readying ourselves for the interrogation that's coming? These cages are used for _torture_. We should be ready."

Ayesha frowned. "How can one be _ready_ for torture?" she asked, "Unless it's to corroborate our answers. But what will they ask?"

"Where the enclave is." Carth suggested, "If they knew that, they could do it like they did Telos and Taris."

"That won't work. The jedi will stop them. We can just tell them that it's on Alderaan."

Bastila gave her an odd look. "Right. Anything else?"

"Ah, yes, do tell." Said an entirely different person, as he strode into the room. Carth's eyes narrowed, and Ayesha could guess from his reaction that the man before them was Saul Karath.

"Saul." He growled, "You bastard."

Karath looked amused. "That's the best you can do, Onasi? I expected something more colorful.

Carth obliged, using curses from about ten languages that left even Ayesha impressed. Saul grinned. "Now that's more like it." He said, turning to Ayesha and Bastila, his eyes lingering on their forms. "What about you two?" he asked, eyebrows raised. "I trust you're comfortable?"

Ayesha replied with a string of curses from just about every language she spoke, leaving Saul quite impressed and Bastila scandalized. Carth beamed at her.

Saul laughed. "So, Onasi, I take it this one's yours? Isn't that forbidden among the Jedi?" He spat the word as if it were a curse.

Ayesha glared. "Karath, I'm playing the Jedi's game for now, but I've never been one to be part of such a restrictive group. I play by my own rules, you "

Saul raised an eyebrow. "As you ever have." He said, his voice unreadable.

_Ma chere, Madmoiselle_

He nodded to Ayesha and Bastila in turn, Carth glaring.

_It is with deepest pride_

_And greatest pleasure_

_That we welcome you tonight_

He laughed at them as he sang, the irony thick.

_And now,_

_We invite you to relax_

_Don't pull up a chair_

_As the Interceptor proudly presents_

_Interrogation!_

Karath bowed elaborately, a wicked grin on his face.

_Be_

_Our_

_Guest_

_Be our guest_

_Put our service to the test_

"What _service_?" Ayesha murmured, a scowl adorning her face

In response, Saul pushed a button, and some synthe-bread appeared in their hands. Ayesha took a small bite and nearly spat it out. It tasted like sawdust, although at least it wasn't poisoned.

_Tie your napkin round your neck my dear_

_And we'll provide the rest_

It was painfully clear that Karath would mock them at every turn. He was sure he'd won.

And he might have. It all depended on Canderous now.

Next to her, Carth was eyeing the gray loaf in his hands suspiciously, and on the other side, Bastila was eating it with a look of supreme distaste.

Meanwhile, Saul was being brought a good meal. He pointed it out to them with a mocking laugh

_Soup du jour_

_Hot hors d'oeuvres_

_Why, she only lives to serve_

He pointed out the serving girl, and with a pang she recognized Mission, restraining collar around her neck, in a costume not fit for a hooker.

Ayesha was furious. "You bastard. You force forsaken, poodoo licking fracking bastard. She's only a kid."

Saul laughed. "She's a twi'lek." He said simply, "A rather shapely one at that. She would be wasted in the cells with the others. Besides, someone had to bring me this food." He smirked at Carth, who still hadn't touched his 'bread'.

_Try the gray stuff_

_It's delicious_

_Don't believe me?_

_Ask the bitches_

He indicated a string of Twi'lek women bringing in food.

_They can sing_

_They can dance_

_After all,_

_All good sluts can_

_And nothing here is ever second best._

He laughed. "Well, for me anyways."

_Come on, unfold your menus_

_Take a glance_

_And then_

_You'll be our guest_

_Oui, our guest_

_Be our guest_

Ayesha scowled and started to say something, then changed her mind as the serving girls finished up. Saul gloatingly indicated the dishes.

_Beef ragout_

_Cheese soufflé_

_Pie and pudding en flambé_

_They've prepared_

_I'll serve with flair_

_A culinary cabaret_

Ayesha glared at him.

_You're apart_

_And you're scared_

_But the banquet's all prepared_

_No one's gloomy or complaining_

_While Karath's entertaining._

"You're sick" Ayesha spat, acting as though the mere act of addressing him was disgusting.

Saul laughed. "So unoriginal. You've told me that before, as a compliment. Must you always copy yourself?"

Ayesha and Carth exchanged a look, and neither one saw Bastila's troubled expression.

_Fling insults_

_It's your pick_

_Heaven knows it's Malak's tic_

_I've sent for him_

_He'll have fun with you I bet_

_Come on and breathe your last_

_You've won your own free pass_

_To be our guest_

_Be our guest_

_Be our guest_

Saul grinned at them, stepping away from the apparently superfluous food.

_Life is so unnerving_

_For a servant who's not serving_

_It takes a toll_

_To have that soul_

_To wait upon_

_Ah, those good old days_

_Back under Revan_

He eyed Ayesha as he said it, and Bastila squirmed

_Suddenly those good old days were gone_

_Ten years he's been fussing_

_Needing so much more- it bugs me_

_Wanting _everything

_Without using his skills_

_Most days_

_I just sit around_

_And wait for orders_

_Flabby, fat, and lazy_

_You 'walk in' and oops-a-daisy_

"Did he just say oops-a-daisy?" Yesha whispered to Carth.

Carth snorted. "I think so."

"That's just odd."

Saul cleared his throat loudly

_It's a 'guest'_

_It's a 'guest'_

_Rev's alive-may she be blessed_

_Wine's been poured_

Confusingly, he raised a glass to Ayesha, an act that made Bastila wince.

_And thank the force_

_I've had the cages freshly tested_

_I will serve_

_He's got me_

_Though he's not too fond of me_

_Ah well_

_While the smuts do their bowing_

_I'll be raging_

_I'll be howling_

_He'll be warned_

_You've been caught_

He looked at Ayesha's head and sighed

_Force's sake_

_Is that a knot?_

_Cover it up_

_We want him suitably impressed_

_I've got a lot to do_

_Is it one shock, or two_

_For you our guests_

_They're our guests_

Saul was clearly unstable, or else he knew something Yesha didn't. Or a combination of the two.

_Be our guest_

_Be our guest_

_My command is your distress_

_It's been years since I've had anything to do_

_And I'm obsessed_

_With your fall_

_In good time_

_Yes indeed_

_We aim to please_

_While his shuttle is still going_

_Let me 'help' you_

_I'll keep going_

He had an evil grin on his face and grabbed a remote, waving for someone to take away the food, which he hadn't touched.

_Using force_

_One by one_

_Till you shout_

_Enough I'm done!_

_Then you'll tell me everything I need to know_

_Tonight you'll feel like crap_

_But for now lets chat_

_With you my guest_

_Be our guest  
Be our guest  
Be our guest  
Please, be our guest_

Saul's predatory smile unnerved them all.

"Let the interrogation begin."


	11. Forget About Love

A/N- if anyone cares, this is from one of the Aladin movies, I forget whether it's the second or the third. Anyways, it's also a favorite of a good friend of mine, and it was fun to do. Enjoy, and review!

Ayesha's world was in ruins. They'd been captured by the Leviathan, escaped the holding cells, killed Saul, fought Malak, found out that Ayesha was actually Revan, lost Bastila, and explained things to everyone on the Hawk. Of everyone, the only one who didn't accept things was the one she needed to most. Carth.

He'd denounced her in front of everyone before storming off to the cockpit. Ayesha didn't dare go in there to talk to him, and she didn't want to talk to anyone else, so she fled to her bunk.

How could he do this? Didn't he realize that this tore her up more than it could possibly hurt anyone else? Did he really think that she was the same Revan who destroyed planets and killed innocents?

These questions and others just as miserable circled in her thoughts while she sat on her bunk, devouring her secret stash of chocolate. She needed that chocolate badly.

"Query: Master, can I enter?" A familiar voice asked on the other side of the door. She blinked. What was HK doing here?

"Fine, whatever, go ahead HK." She replied tiredly, "What do you need?"

HK came in, looking embarrassed. How a droid with no changeable facial features managed that, she wasn't sure. "Embarrassed statement: Master, the rest of the crew chose _me_ to come talk to you. Why they did so I am not sure."

Ayesha snorted. They _would_ send HK, just to try and make her laugh, if nothing else. "They want you to cheer me up." She clarified, "Because I've been in here sulking about Carth for a day and a half."

HK stopped short. "Horrified interjection: Must I?" Poor HK. He sounded miserable at the thought, "I would rather eliminate the problem by taking care of the meatbag."

Ayesha smiled weakly. "No, you don't have to cheer me up." She said, patting his arm, "But you're not allowed to kill Carth either."

HK would have rolled his eyes if he had the programming for it. "Oh, please, master. Forget about that meatbag. All he's done is cause trouble."

Ayesha sighed. "If only it were that simple."

_Forget about that guy_

_Forget about the way you fell into his eyes_

_Forget about his charms_

_Forget about the way he held you in his arms_

Ayesha blinked. Someone had programmed HK with a… singing voice? Sort of. "I can't forget." She protested, "It's the most amazing feeling-"

_Walking on air's obnoxious_

_The thrill_

_The chill_

_Will make you nauseous_

Ayesha shook her head. "No, it's wonderful. If only he would hold me one more time"

_You'll never get enough_

HK was arguing with her. This in itself was a novelty, let alone his curious insight.

_Just forget about love!_

Ayesha sighed. "How can I forget?"

_Forget about romance_

_Forget about the way your heart begins to dance_

_Then you feel the blush_

_When he's spouting out some sentimental mush_

_Love really is revolting_

_It's worse than when we're bolting_

Ayesha laughed. "You have a point there. It is cheesy, looking back on it. Rather awful. But still… just give up on love entirely? I don't think I could."

HK interrupted.

_Forget about this fluff!_

_Just forget about love!_

Ayesha shook her head. "Can't." she said, "Too much an irrational, emotional human." She sighed dreamily.

_I can't forget the way it felt _

_When he held his hand out for mine_

_My heart all-aflutter_

HK emitted what could only be called a groan.

_If I could_

_I would shudder_

Ayesha glared half-heartedly at him, before going into another remembrance.

_The first time we kissed_

"For shame, master."

_It won't be missed_

_Forget about his touch_

Ayesha shook her head again

_I can't forget about his touch_

HK gave her his best imitation of a glare

_In the scheme of things,_

_It doesn't matter much_

Ayesha sighed

_It matters so much_

HK was getting annoyed.

_You're better off on your own_

_A meal becomes a banquet _

_When you eat alone_

Ayesha gave him a skeptical look

_On this ship?_

_Hmmmmm…_

_Love's filled with compromises_

HK had joined in, and Yesha dropped out

_And don't you hate those big surprises?_

Yesha looked uncertain

_A cozy rendezvous_

HK groaned again

_Oh, please, master_

Yesha went on dreamily

_Candlelight for two_

HK snapped back

_Oh, jeez_

Ayesha shook her head at him.

_Look, you're calling my bluff_

_I can't forget about love_

She smiled, a true smile this time. "I'll bet he feels the same way."

_I can't forget about my heart_

_And the way it felt to fall right from the start_

She looked towards his cabin, seeming to ignore HK entirely

_Whatever we may do_

_You're here for me_

_And I'm still here for you_

_To wish, to want, to wander  
To find the sun  
Through rain and thunder_

_A cozy rendezvous_

_Or candlelight for two_

_No matter what_

_He won't forget about love_

Ayesha looked over at HK to find him looking revolted. "Thanks, HK. You did good."

HK looked abashed. "Master, I don't think I will ever understand your ridiculous obsession with love."

Ayesha smiled. "It doesn't matter. You don't need to. But who taught you to sing?"

"I-ah do not recall, master." He said, looking uncomfortable.

"Oh, well." Ayesha replied, a grin on her face, "No worries. You can go now, I'm sure there are other things you'd rather be doing."

HK turned to leave, leaving Ayesha to her own activities.

"What about the meatbag?" He asked, pausing in the doorway.

Ayesha laughed. "He'll come around. I've just got to wait for his pride to settle."

HK accepted that answer, leaving silently.

Ayesha grinned. "Oh, he'll come around. I can feel it."


	12. Force Help the Outcasts

A/n- the song is from the Hunchback of Notre Dame, and it's absolutely gorgeous. I loves it. Needless to say, it had to be used here. Enjoy and review!

Jenna Nassen, Jedi Exile, had wandered about for far too long. Her ship was the only home she'd had for quite some time, and she traveled the edges of known space, seeing people only when she had to land to get fuel.

On the bright side, she'd traveled the galaxy, seeing the forests of Kashyyyk, the deserts of Tatooine, the ocean of Manaan, the jungles of Dxun, and so much more. Still, though. It only took so long before she grew lonely, and longed for sentient companionship.

That's how she ended up on Nar Shadaa, in the refugee district.

It was a miserable place, full of suffering and hardship, but it wasn't lonely. Everyone was part of one big family, all working together to get by.

Especially now, with the exchange and the local gangs making life extra difficult recently, with random kidnappings and killings. She and some of the others were working to fight back, under her reluctant command.

Thus it was that she was woken one morning by a crying mother, her baby's corpse in her arms and her little girl missing.

She knew this woman especially well, Melena having been one of her first friends on the planet. She'd already lost her son in the turmoil, and she'd lost her husband while he was fighting under Jenna for revenge.

"Melena." She breathed, "I'm so sorry."

Melena brushed off the sympathy impatiently. "You have to get her back. You have to fetch back my Elspeth. She's so young… The exchange took her, and tried to capture me as well. Their stunners hit Jesse instead, and the bolt was too much for him. Why do they keep coming after me?" The question had a note of anguish to it, but it was a fairly easy answer. Melena and her husband were Twi'leki, the only ones in the sector at the moment. The exchange thrived on racism and hatred. They both knew that, so Jenna didn't answer.

Melena sighed. "Twi'leki females make good money in the slave trade." She said dully, "I know. But I didn't think my baby nor I would ever be prey to that particular custom."

Jenna sighed with her. "Welcome to Nar Shadaa." She said dryly, "Hellhole of the galaxy."

Melena laughed bitterly. "Why do you stay, then?" she asked, "You told me once that you still have your ship, if you need it. Why are you staying in this cesspool?"

Jenna closed her eyes briefly. "I needed company." She said, "I was wandering too long. By staying here I could do some good, and I could have people around me again."

"But why _here_?" Melena insisted, "This is the crappiest place in the galaxy that's still inhabitable. Even on Nar Shadaa, you could find better."

Jenna laughed softly. "Melena, the people here are so much better than anywhere else I can go. I'm an exile. I'm not supposed to show my face in this system. My options are limited."

Melena snorted and got up. "Right. You could lose yourself anywhere, and you know it. I'm going to lay my son to rest. You should think about leaving this hellhole before it comes out that you're what you are, and you end up hunted too."

Jenna nodded. "I'll be over in a few." She said, "I need to think."

Melena nodded, closing the 'door' behind her as she left.

Jenna groaned. "How could this happen?" she asked, "These are good people! Why does this sort of crap happen to them?" She headed over to a shrine in the corner, to an old religion she'd had when she was small that the jedi had never really eliminated in her. Simple enough, really. A goddess figure sitting on a ratty old table, two dim lights on either side of it, a worn book.

_I don't know if you can hear me_

_Or if you're even there_

_I don't know if you would listen_

_To an Exile's prayer_

_Yes I know I'm just an outcast_

_I shouldn't speak to you_

_Still, I see your face and wonder_

_Were you once an outcast too?_

She sighed. She'd been having doubts ever since she was exiled, but recently she'd been coming back, needing some kind of faith to get her through this time of trouble.

_Force help the outcasts_

_Hungry from birth_

_Show them the mercy_

_They don't find on earth_

_Force help these people_

_They look to you still_

_Force help the outcasts_

_Or nobody will_

From outside, she could hear people unwittingly joining in on her prayer.

_I ask for wealth_

_I ask for fame_

_I ask for glory _

_To shine on my name_

_I ask for love_

_I can possess_

_I ask for life and for the force_

_To bless me_

Jenna sighed

_I ask for _nothing

_I can get by_

_But I know_

_So many_

_Less lucky_

_Than I_

_Please help these people_

_The poor and downtrod_

_I thought we all were_

_Part of the force_

_Force help the outcasts_

_Part of the force_


	13. That Face

A/N: It's been a long time, you guys. My life's more dramatic than any fic I might write. But this isn't a journal entry, so I won't mess with details. This song is from the Producers, which I saw for the first time about a week ago and fell in love with. Expect more songs from there. This fic's dedicated to… all the readers who read my KotOR My Way fic. Because you're all wonderful. Also to JK Rowling for writing the best series ever written.

Ayesha had been stuck in the enclave for over a month while the Jedi trained her up as one of them, none of the Ebon Hawk's crew (other than Bastila, who'd been similarly locked up) allowed to see her except for brief glances while they walked through the enclave to get to the fields on the other side. Oddly enough, everyone opted to stay and wait, even Canderous, whom even Yesha herself had thought would head out. He stayed busy, going out and fighting the weak Mandelorian groups terrorizing the settlers. Mission, who'd rarely even gotten a glimpse of sunlight until Ayesha came along, alternately roamed the grassy hills in wonder and hid away in the girls' barracks. Losing Taris had been hard on her. Zaalbaar, furious at not being allowed to accompany Ayesha as his lifedebt required, lingered at the gates to the enclave.

Carth had received orders to stay (which he would have done anyway) and collect information to send back to the Republic. The Jedi were extremely secretive, but Republic high ups knew that the Jedi were up to something.

Carth didn't like this assignment at all. Besides the fact that he was about as good at sneaking as a bright green bantha, he worried that if he was caught, they would retaliate by refusing to release Yesha. It would be absurdly easy to do- if they said that Ayesha needed another few years of training, who could argue? That would still be a fraction of the time it took to train the children they took. It was a silly fear, to be sure, one that should have been easily banished. But then, he didn't dare think about why the idea of her being stuck with the Jedi upset him in the first place.

Of course being such a dreaded topic, it continually haunted his thoughts. He spent his time finding excuses to go from the ship to the fields and back, and while out in the grass, he often sat and thought. He'd found a good spot for it, atop a rise too steep for a kath hound to climb comfortably and shaded by a huge old tree.

But then she came back, and he was swept up in the string of rescues and good deeds that popped up whenever Ayesha was around. It was impossible to ignore that nagging feeling, and being in close proximity to her grew increasingly difficult.

Ayesha seemed to encourage this, developing a new habit of returning to her room after a shower with her towel around her hair, instead of her body. She seemed to be celebrating her freedom by doing as many things that would have scandalized the jedi as possible. She went back to the revealing outfits that she'd stopped wearing for her fiber armor on Taris, covering it with the padded vest when walking through the enclave- or simply buttoning up the vest and not wearing anything underneath.

Carth managed, however, by making certain to never be alone with her… until one day he, Yesha, and Canderous went out to the fields and Canderous ran off to fight another pocket of Mandelorians.

"Carth, my dear," Ayesha purred, tracing a finger down Carth's cheek as she spoke, "We're all alone."

Carth stepped back nervously, "Yes, I suppose we are." He replied shortly.

"You seem to be avoiding me lately, dear one. Is something wrong? There's something I've been wanting to talk to you about." Ayesha was smiling _that_ smile, the one that he'd seen get her into swoop races, sets of Sith armor, roaming rights to a crime lord's estate, and presumably anything else she wanted. Before, when she'd turned it on him it was only at half strength or so and she was trying to get him to open up to her. Now, though, she obviously wanted something else entirely.

"I-um." He stuttered, " Nothing's wrong. Just a bit more right than I'm comfortable with."

Ayesha pouted. "But you like me. I can tell. Even if I didn't have all these extra jedi senses telling me what I already know."

Carth swallowed hard and started edging away. "No. Don't." he said halfheartedly.

_The urge to merge_

_Can rob us of our senses_

Ayesha sighed. "Don't you want to dance?"

_The need to breed_

_Can make a man a drone_

"I've had my fill of being alone."

_We must be on alert_

_With our defenses_

Ayesha shook her head and lay down on her back in the grass before attempting to adjust today's unlikely outfit- a very tight shirt ((readers can safely imagine a corset)) that pushed up her assets and was scant enough to be hidden under her vest safely, exposing a lot of skin with the vest safely folded up in her bag.

_For every chest will test_

Carth made the mistake of looking over at Yesha and she smiled back at him, her shirt unbuttoned to the point of almost flashing him. Carth looked away quickly and swallowed.

_Testosterone_

Ayesha pouted and finished her adjustments before standing up. Carth pretended not to notice when she came to him and started toying with his hair

_So knowing this,_

_I severed all connection_

_With any creature_

_Sporting silk or lace_

His eyes flashed to the dark Correllian spider-silk of her shirt's bodice. Ayesha's eyes flashed briefly with annoyance.

_I was firmly headed _

_In the right direction_

_When suddenly I stumbled on_

_That face_

Ayesha smiled and moved so that she stood close to him and face to face. Carth swallowed and stepped away and turned around when she started to lean in.

_That face_

_That face_

_That dangerous face_

_I mustn't be unwise_

Contrary to his words, he turned around to face again and lightly touched each part as it was named.

_Those lips_

_That nose_

_Those eyes_

Ayesha closed her eyes and went visibly limp as soon as he touched her, and he quickly retracted the hand, spinning away from her again.

_Will lead to my demise_

Instead of touching her face, he gestured frustratedly as he sang.

_That face_

_That face_

_That marvelous face_

_I never should begin_

At the word never, Ayesha sagged and reached over to touch his shoulder.

_Those cheeks_

_That neck_

_That chin_

_Will surely do me in_

Carth shrugged off her hand and moved away again, Ayesha following but no longer daring to touch him. "Please, trust me." She murmured.

Carth didn't seem to hear her, singing firmly but sadly to himself.

_I must be smart_

_And hide my heart_

_If she's within a mile_

_If I don't duck_

_I'm out of luck._

Carth started to turn around, and Ayesha smiled hopefully. Carth flinched and looked away.

_She'd kill me with her smile_

He walked away slowly, off to the side. Yesha just stood there sadly, watching him.

_That face_

_That face_

_That fabulous face_

_It's clear_

_I must_

_Beware_

Carth turned back to her suddenly and strode over to her, taking hold of her hands when he got to her. Ayesha smiled at him, fighting the urge to hug him until he finished singing

_I'm certain if I fall in love_

_I'm lost without a trace_

_But it's worth it_

_For that face_

Ayesha hugged him for a moment before standing back, clasping his hands again so she could look into his eyes as she sang

_That face_

_That face_

_That loveable face_

_It melts my lonely heart_

Carth blushed and smiled shyly before replying

_I'm certain if I fall in love_

_I'm lost without a trace_

Ayesha joined him as he finished singing.

_But it's worth it_

_For that_

_Face_

At that point, Ayesha leaned forward and kissed him fiercely, dragging him down in the grass with her as she did so. When Canderous returned a couple hours later, he found them napping together in the sun, Ayesha on her side nuzzled against Carth, her head on his chest, Carth on his back with his arms wrapped around her. He deliberately didn't notice whether or not the buttons on her shirt were fastened, deciding instead to go for a long walk.

A/N the second: Apologies to anyone who is just in love with my fluff, because I doubt there'll be any more for a while. I can barely stand reading this one over again before posting it. Heartbreak is a bitch


	14. Morgana

A/N: Yes, I know it's been a really long time since I posted, but I swear I'm not dead!! I've been really busy, there's been a lot going on-I won't expand on it here, but if you're curious let me know.

I know it's a bit kooky to have Star Wars characters singing country, but this song was just begging for it. It's called Daisy, by Halfway to Hazard. Not bad for country, I must say. Please read and review!

"Hey Carth?" A soft voice called, its owner knocking on the door of what had become the men's bunk room. "Everything okay? I'm worried about you." The voice sounded worried, missing the previously omnipresent amused energy missing from Ayesha's voice.

Carth's silence wasn't encouraging. Ayesha, already extraordinarily worried about the whole of the haphazard 'family' she'd assembled on Taris, grew even more worried about the grouchy pilot. "Are you decent?" she asked next, "I'm coming in."

Still silence. Ayesha sighed and started to punch in the lock code she'd bullied from Canderous earlier, only to find that Carth hadn't even bothered to lock the door-it slid open at her touch. She stepped hesitantly into the dark room, feeling on the wall for the light switch.

"Carth, you in here?" she called softly, squinting in the dark. There, in the corner, sitting on the bunk, was _something_ at least. She found the switch and turned on a small bit of light. The thing in the corner let out a noise of protest. Bingo. She'd found him.

"Oh, Carth." She murmured sadly, taking in his unkempt hair, stubble, rumpled clothes, and the mysterious sparkle on his face she thought were tears.

She crossed the room to where he sat quickly, noticing as she came closer that he held a holo-picture of a happy looking family in his hands. His, she guessed, noting that the man in the picture looked to be a much younger Carth.

"Can I sit here?" she asked hesitantly, suddenly feeling like she was intruding on something she had no right to see.

Carth's eyes flicked to her warily and after a moment he shrugged. "Not like I really have a choice."

Ayesha smiled at him and sat down, giving him a quick one armed hug that was over too quickly for him to complain. "It must be terrible, Carth, having friends who worry about you and want to help when things go wrong." She teased gently, but the gesture lacked the necessary humor.

That flatness in her voice caught Carth's attention better than anything else could have done, and he turned to actually look at her. "You were actually worried about me." He observed, sounding surprised, "I would not have expected."

Ayesha shook her head in exasperation, a bit of humor restored to her at this encouraging sign of life. "We made a deal when I woke up in that shitty apartment to watch each other's backs." She reminded him, "I didn't like it at the time, because I didn't know you, had no real reason to trust you." She shrugged. "We've been through a lot since then, and even aside from that promise, you've proven yourself someone I can trust to guard my back no matter what. So I'll watch yours just as faithfully, whether in a fight or this sort of situation."

Carth's eyes got a bit wider, and something akin to both gratitude and friendship shone clearly. He opened his mouth to say something, but she waved it off.

"People you can trust at your back are hard to find, it's only natural to try and keep the ones you do find around." Ayesha said matter of factly. Carth continued to stare at her, surprised to see this side of the woman he'd been working with for what seemed like much longer than the not-quite month they'd actually spent on Taris.

Ayesha met his stare with her own, somehow managing to look both determined and amused. More of her naturally amused aura returned, and the small smile on her lips made her almost look like her normal self.

Carth broke eye contact first, turning back almost absentmindedly to stare at the holo in his hands, and for a while they sat in silence. Ayesha was glad for the pause, using the time to get her emotions back in hand before she said or did something she'd regret later. For her, sharing a few important tidbits about herself and/or her relationship with others was one thing, allowing herself to sit around an open book was another, and that she would not do.

"My wife." He said finally, startling her out of her thoughts. "Back on Telos, before I reenlisted. Her name was Morgana." He sighed. "Not that it matters now. She's dead, thanks to Saul's treachery and Malak's lust for blood."

Ayesha's curious look was all he needed to continue. "Died along with Telos, in all the destruction of that vile day." He swallowed. "I found Morgana, just before she died. She hung on long enough to say goodbye. I-I swore to her there, that I'd never let what had happened to Telos happen to any other world, as long as I was alive to fight."

Ayesha swallowed hard and, after a moment's pause, gave him a huge engulfing hug.

Carth wearily accepted her hug, leaning into her arms a touch. "I've let her down, Yesha." He admitted, his voice thick with tears. "That promise was my connection with her. I've broken it, I've lost her."

Ayesha swallowed hard, shaking her head. "You did what you could, Carth." She reassured him, "There was no way to know Malak would destroy Taris. There was no reason to… it was his to begin with." She put an arm around him delicately. "You spend your life fighting that madman. I'm sure she would understand. She loved you, and would want you to be happy."

Carth took a shaky breath and leaned into his friend. "Maybe… maybe you're right."

Ayesha smiled at him. ""Tell me about her, Onasi. She must've been really special."

Carth smiled, showing Ayesha his picture. The woman in the picture was young and beautiful, with soft brown hair and smiling green eyes. She held a baby in her arms, a cute smiling thing. "Morgana was the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. She was kind and loving, so graceful in everything she did. She and I grew up together. We were childhood sweethearts."

_Her mom named her Morgana_

_Got it from a holovid_

_Through the mountains in her white dress_

_She'd run chasing me_

_Thought she was faster_

_Cause I told her so_

_Even though_

_It wasn't quite the truth_

Ayesha laughed. "How sweet."

Carth nodded.

_I know she was an angel_

_Even though she had no wings_

_Cause my sweet Morgana_

_Loved the hell out of me_

Carth paused as his breath hitched and a fresh tear appeared in his eye. Ayesha pretended not to see it, and he continued.

_There in the back row_

_Of our humble little school_

_The teacher teaching his'try_

_Well, that's when I gave her_

_Her first kiss_

_She told me so_

_Even though_

_It wasn't quite the truth_

Ayesha giggled. "Wish my teachers had been that inattentive." She remarked.

_I know she was an angel_

_Even though she had no wings_

_Cause my sweet Morgana_

_Loved the hell out of me_

Carth sighed. "I loved her just as much. She was more than I could have ever dreamed of."

_She gave me her body_

_She bared me her soul_

_Didn't ask for nothing_

_She moved on down to the city_

_Just to see me fly_

_Held me under the moonlight_

_Oh, I don't know why_

_But she loved the hell out of me_

Carth broke down crying then, and Ayesha hugged him hard to try and comfort him.

_Three years later we got married_

_For a whole year we were broke_

_Our love made us happy_

_And we still had hope_

_We were gonna make it_

_I told her so_

_And for once_

_It really was the truth_

Carth smiled at the memory. "Republic soldiers left on a base on their home planet don't get paid much." He told her, "But then I got deployed, and I had money to send home to Morgana. We had our own house by the time our son Dustil was born. "

Ayesha's curiosity was piqued. "What happened to Dustil?"

Carth sagged. "I don't know. We never found him. He's considered legally dead, but… I just don't believe it. Parental intuition, I guess."

Ayesha smiled. "Well, then maybe we'll find him." She replied, "You're off all over the galaxy, and I've still got a contract with the Republic, so I'm stuck with it."

Carth paled. "Oh, Yesha." He said, remembering her situation. "I'm sorry about that. Maybe with your above and beyond service you'll get off…"

Ayesha looked doubtful. "Unlikely. I'm in deep shit, Carth. You should know that. If I hadn't signed on, I'd have gotten a death sentence. They'll most likely demand years."

She sighed. "Although, if I can stick with you, it won't be so bad."

Carth grinned "We'll just have to see."


End file.
